Talk:Separation (2006, SuperMalechi's version)/@comment-5040381-20131226220017
Just remember to say "arriba"for "up" and"abajo"for "down." I've got to get to bed. 00:16:50 Good luck,amigos. 00:16:52 BOOTS AND DORA Buenas noches,Benny. 00:16:56 To get the balloon up, you say the Spanish word "arriba." Can you say"arriba"? 00:17:07 Sayarriba. 00:17:11 (wind whistling) BOTH: Whee! 00:17:19 Wow, it's so beautiful up here. 00:17:25 Dora look. 00:17:26 DORA It's our friend, Little Star-- the first star in the sky. 00:17:32 BOTH: Hi, Little Star. 00:17:35 Hi. 00:17:36 Let's make a wish on Little Star. 00:17:39 Let's all wish to find Boots' dinosaur 00:17:42 Say "I wish to find Boots' dinosaur " BOTH: Thanks, Little Star. 00:17:58 Look, there's Play Park way down below. 00:18:04 We have to go down. 00:18:05 To tell the balloon down, we say"abajo." Say"abajo." Abajo. 00:18:18 Again. 00:18:20 BOTH: Abajo. 00:18:25 That did it. 00:18:27 Thanks for saying abajo. 00:18:32 I hope my dinosaur is here. 00:18:36 Let's look. 00:18:39 I don't see it. 00:18:40 Will you help us find Boots' dinosaur 00:18:46 Great. 00:18:47 Is the dinosaur near the swings? 00:18:53 Nope. 00:18:58 Is my dinosaur near the slide? 00:19:04 Nope Is the dinosaur near the sandbox? 00:19:15 Yeah, there's my dinosaur 00:19:18 You found him, you found him. 00:19:23 You're here, you're here. 00:19:25 Thanks for finding my cuddly dinosaur 00:19:29 I couldn't go to sleep without him. 00:19:32 And guess what, Boots? 00:19:33 Now we can have our sleepover. 00:19:37 BOTH: Yay! 00:19:41 BOOTS (as dinosaur : Don't worry, osito, I can get us down from this volcano. 00:19:47 I'm a flying dinosaur 00:19:50 Excelente! 00:19:52 Let's go,vamos abajo. 00:19:56 (both giggling) Dora I'm so glad we got my dinosaur back. 00:20:03 BOTH: We did it! 00:20:05 ♪♪ ♪♪ ♪♪ 00:20:07 DORA AND BOOTS: ♪♪ We did it! ♪♪ 00:20:09 ♪♪ We did it. ♪♪ ♪♪ We did it. ♪♪ 00:20:11 Yay! 00:20:11 ♪♪Lo hicimos.♪♪ 00:20:13 ♪♪ We did it! ♪♪ 00:20:14 ♪♪ We helped Diego's animals ♪♪ 00:20:16 ♪♪ And saved Benny's guys. ♪♪ 00:20:18 ♪♪ We did it! ♪♪ ♪♪ We did it! ♪♪ 00:20:20 ♪♪ We did it, hooray! ♪♪ 00:20:21 ♪♪ Then we rode in a hot air balloon ♪♪ 00:20:24 ♪♪ And said"arriba" to rise. ♪♪ 00:20:25 DORA ♪♪ We did it! ♪♪ 00:20:27 DORA AND BOOTS: ♪♪ We did it! ♪♪ 00:20:28 ♪♪ We found my cuddly dino ♪♪ 00:20:29 ♪♪ What a beautiful thing. ♪♪ 00:20:31 ♪♪ What good friends you all are. ♪♪ 00:20:34 ♪♪ ♪♪ ♪♪ 00:20:35 ♪♪Buenas noches.♪♪ 00:20:37 ♪♪ ♪♪ ♪♪ 00:20:39 ♪♪ Good night. ♪♪ 00:20:40 (song slows) (whispering): Yay. 00:20:44 (whispering): Whoo. 00:20:45 Hooray. 00:20:46 BOTH (whispering): ♪♪ 00:20:48 Whoo. 00:20:49 (song ends) (whispering): We had such an exciting trip today. 00:20:54 What was your favorite part of the trip? 00:21:03 I liked that, too. 00:21:05 Me, too. 00:21:07 Boots-- I thought you were asleep. 00:21:10 I was pretending. 00:21:12 (both giggling) My favorite part was when we found my cuddly dinosaur 00:21:19 That was my favorite part, too. 00:21:21 And I also loved the balloon ride. 00:21:25 (snoring) And let's see how many stars we caught. 00:21:33 To call the stars, say"estrellas." BOTH: Estrellas. 00:21:43 Now count them with me. 00:21:44 DORA AND BOOTS: One, two, three, four. 00:21:52 Four stars. 00:21:55 Cuatro estrellas. 00:21:57 Great. 00:21:59 Ah... 00:22:01 Comfy Star. 00:22:07 Good night, Dora 00:22:08 Thanks for helping me get my dinosaur back. 00:22:12 I love you. 00:22:13 I love you, too, Boots. 00:22:16 And we love you, too. 00:22:18 We couldn't have done it without you. 00:22:21 Thanks for helping. 00:22:22 Gracias.